Assuming Makes an Ass Out of You and Me
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: When Fabian's twin sister come to Anubis House, Jerome think's he has a perfect assumption of what she'll be like, what happens when he realizes he's completely wrong.
1. Another Rutter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Anubis!

"Jerome! Alfie! I'm going to kill you! Amber Millington screamed running down the stairs, clutching a pair of purple high heels, only one that contained an actual heel; the other was barely hanging on due to chewing gum.

"Babe, calm down." Alfie Lewis cried over his shoulder. "We were just having a laugh and the shoe broke. Jerome thought that maybe chewing gum would fix it. I'm sorry." He finished, shooting her an 'I'm innocent' look.

"Oh Alfie! How can I ever be mad at you?" Amber cooed, hugging him, while shooting a glare at Jerome.

"If you're going to lip-lock again, I'm leaving." Jerome Clarke said.

"See ya mate." Alfie state with a smirk as he pulled Amber closer to him.

Jerome groaned and ran from the room, skidding to a halt in the sitting room.

"I can't believe that you actually got her to come!" Nina Martin said to her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter.

"I'm glad, I honestly miss her." Fabian said, smiling at Nina.

"Who's coming?" Jerome asked, sitting down on the couch opposite from the couple.

"Fabian's twin sister, Haigler." Nina said, filling him in.

"Fabian has a sister?"

"Yes and don't think about messing with her." Fabian said sternly, his eyes locked with Jerome's.

"Okay?" Jerome stated in a confused tone. "So is she moving into Anubis House?"

"Mhm! She's going to be Amber's roommate. I'm moving in with Patricia since Mara left." Nina said.

"I can't believe she left." Fabian stated, taking a sip of juice. "Mick's beside himself."

"She really wanted to go to University early. She deserves it after all of her hard work."

"So, she could've taken her with him. I'm getting tired of the moping."

"Fabian, be nice." Nina scolded, with a smile, knowing that what he was saying with was true. "Well I'm going to clean my room out." She kissed Fabian on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

"So when is your sister coming?" Jerome asked, flipping his mobile between his fingers.

"Tonight, but it doesn't matter; you're going to stay away from her. She's not the type of girl that you go for. She's actually nice." Fabian said, clenching his fists.

"Fabian, I'm sure she's the girl version of you, so I'm not going to worry about it. If anything, she'll be a funny looking girl with glasses that is a nerd. I'm not going to get my hopes up. Sorry mate." Jerome sneered and hopped off of the couch.

"Good idea." Fabian said as he watched Jerome walk to the door.

As he stopped, he turned around and said, "I don't even know why you care so much, walking out as soon as he was done speaking.

After he was gone, in a mutter, Fabian said, "Because you're her type."

* * *

><p>"Alright, take a left onto this street and it'll be the last house on the right." Haigler Rutter stated from the passenger seat of the cab where she had insisted that she sit to make sure the driver didn't make a wrong turn.<p>

"You know, you could have a future as a cab driver." The man, who introduced himself as Joseph, said.

"No," Haigler laughed. "I've just been here a lot to drop off my brother."

"This is your first year here, right? I believe that what's you said when I first picked you up."

"It is! I finally got my dad to say 'yes'." She smiled, pulling out her mobile from her knapsack, quickly sending her dad a message letting him know that she got there safely.

"Well congratulations!" Joseph said, with a laugh. "Well here we are. I'll take your bag to the front."

"Thank you." Haigler smiled, paying him and hopping out of the car. Running up to the front door, knocking quickly.

The front door flew open, Fabian pulled his sister into his arms, hugging her close. "You're here!"

"I know right! Finally! It only took us about three years!" She smiled, noticing Nina in the background. "Nina!"

"Haigler!" Nina cried back, pulling her away from Fabian for a hug of her own. "It's so great to see you! I'm so glad you're here."

"It's good to be here! You so have to show me the ropes though."

"Will do. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Alright. Let's get out of the doorway and welcome her in!" Trudy Rehman said, walking into the foyer with open arms, hugging Haigler. "Let's go show you your new room and I'll let Fabian and Nina help you get settled in before dinner. I'm sure they will be more than happy to show you around, not that you don't already know where everything is around here."

Haigler laughed and thanked her. "Alright, let's go!"

"I can't believe that you're finally here!" Fabian said, leading the girls up the stairs and into Hailger's room, pulling her boxed items behind him.

"I honestly can't believe that I'm here either. I was so sick of that all girls rubbish that Dad made me endure for the past few years, I mean really, I wanna see some boys!"

Nina laughed and hugged her again. "I'll tell you which ones are the best."

"Excuse me?" Fabian asked.

"Kidding." She said and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"Yeah well I don't think you need to start dating someone so soon Haig, you just got here. Don't you want to get completely settled in and adjusted to everything first?"

"I'm not looking to get married Fabe, I'm just looking for some fun, chill." Haigler smiled and began to pull her bedding out of the box, gently fitting it to her bed.

"Here, let me do that. You've been traveling all day." Fabian said, gently pushing her aside and continued her task. "Why don't you and Nina go walk around?"

"Thanks." She smiled. "Sounds good. Let's go." She grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her out the door and down the stairs.

"Okay, so let's go actually do a tour." Nina said, laughing at Haigler's eager face.

"Okay!" Haigler said, allowing herself to be dragged by Nina down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Supper should be ready soon. We always have supper around six in the evening." Nina pushed the door open and saw Alfie standing behind the counter, sneaking a cookie from the jar.

"You know if Trudy catches you, she'll kill you."

"Well she's not going to find out is she." He turned to the five-foot-seven brown hair, blue eyed girl standing next to Nina. "Who the fresh meat?"

"I am Haigler, Fabian's twin sister." Haigler said with a mock-stern look on her face.

"Well, this will be weird. We've never had a set of twins before. Welcome." When Haigler turned her head, Alfie mouth, 'She's cute,' to Nina, who shook her head.

After meeting everyone from the house except for Jerome, Haigler was sitting at the table next to Nina with the seat to her left empty. She picked up a spoon filled with mac and cheese and pilled it on her plate.

"This is the best house," Patricia Williamson bragged at the time with a smirk.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Haigler joked, causing laughter from the other residents.

"You have to hang with me and Jerome." Alfie said, with a scary smile.

"I don't like the look on your face dear." Amber said, knowing that Alfie was planning a scheme.

"It'll be okay." He smiled at her.

"Who's Jerome?" Haigler asked, looking towards the empty seat.

"Oh he's –"

"I'm Jerome, who's asking?" He asked, walking into the room with his head down, his fingers tapping across the keypad and his nose buried in his mobile.

"I'm asking." Haigler said with a taken-aback tone.

Jerome looked up in the direction of the voice and stopped full stride. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haigler, Fabian's twin sister." She said with a snarl, immediately disliking the blond, blue eyed boy.

* * *

><p>Hello there,<p>

I hope you like this story, I've been planning this one for a while but just got to writing it. Please let me know what you think! I promise that the characters that aren't mentioned will be in the next chapter!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	2. Think Before You Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Anubis.

"Wow." Jerome stated, his mouth practically hitting the floor. "You are definitely not what I expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haigler asked with a harsh tone. "Am I ugly or something?"

"No, but I thought you would be." He said, clearly not thinking before speaking.

"Nice, way to be a complete arse." She said, taking her eyes off of him and looking back down at her food.

"Way to go mate." Alfie muttered, punching Jerome in the side as he walked to his seat.

"So, Mick, don't you have a football match this weekend?" Nina asked, trying to ease the tension as Jerome sat down in his seat ashamed.

"Who cares." Mick said, his face still as gloomy as it was when Mara left two weeks ago.

"That's great! We'll come watch you play if you'd like!" Haigler stated with a small smile, hoping to make the pain go away from his flawless face.

"Uh, yeah, that, um, sounds cool!" He looked up at her with a smile.

"Great!" She smiled back.

"So Haigler, I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" Amber asked, referring to Haigler's olive one shoulder top and dark skinny jeans.

"Carnaby Street! I love all of the shops there!"

"You and I have to go there sometime! Ah! I can tell we are going to be great friends!" Amber squeaked and got up from the table, grabbing Haigler and pulling her along. "I have to show you the clothes that I have in my closet! Let's go."

Once the girls were out of ear shot, Patricia turned to Jerome. "Are you completely stupid?" she asked.

"No. I'm not." Jerome replied, roughly pulling apart a roll.

"Well then why did you act like such a prat? I saw the way she looked at you before the rude you came out. I could tell that she was into you and then you ruin it with your stupid mouth."

"Shut it Trixie." He said shoving a piece of roll into his mouth.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you messing with her." Fabian said with a smile.

0o0o0o

"Mate, what is wrong with you? Why did you treat Haigler like that?" Alfie asked as he shut the door to his and Jerome's bedroom.

"I honestly didn't think that she would be that pretty. I mean, c'mon, she's Fabian's sister." Jerome said as he sat down on the bed next to Patricia.

"Well you can safely say that there is no way that you are going to get her to fancy you now. The sad thing is, she's exactly your type Jay, but even better. Why must all boys be so thick, and shallow, and know-it-alls?" Patricia stated, shaking her head back and forth.

"Actually, in Jerome's case, he only tries to be a know-it-all." Alfie laughed as he received a high-five from Patricia.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Fabian would never, and I mean never let me anywhere near her." Jerome said, looking at anything besides the other two.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to try and be on good terms with Haigler especially because you're going to be living in the same house with her until we are done with school. That's three years." Alfie stated, "You don't want her hating you."

"Alfie! Can you go ask Amber whether or not she's going to Brighton with me over the holiday?" Patricia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nina, too."

Alfie, taking the hint, replied, "Sure. I'll be back. Don't miss me too much." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why do you care so much about whether or not she hates you?"

"I don't." Jerome lied.

"Jay, I know you. I saw the look on your face after you saw her. I know it wasn't because you thought she was cute. I think it was love at first sight."

"Trixie, you're mental. I just assumed that she was going to be a nerd with dirty hair and big glasses, but she's not. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I haven't said more than thirty words to her and I've already mucked it up. Ah! I don't know why I even care! I don't fall for girls, I just snog them!"

"Maybe because she might be the one girl that can change that." Patricia stated, shooting him a knowing look.

"You might be right, but it's too late now."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do. I know what the look on her face meant, she was disgusted with me."

"Jerome, all you have to do is show her the real you, the you that I get to see, the you that I fell for a long time ago." Patricia let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because I still love you, and even though it's not with me, I want you to be happy. But the main reason is because you're my best friend." Patricia said with a small smile as she gently gave his hand a squeeze before getting up off the bed and walking to the door.

"You know," Jerome said, causing her to stop at the door and turn back to him, "if you showed people the Patricia I get to see, the real Patricia, they would really understand how great you are."

Patricia smiled, "Thanks Jay." With a parting smile, she left him alone.

0o0o0o0o

"Amber, that shirt is absolutely gorgeous on you!" Haigler said from her bed.

"You think?" Amber asked as she fingered the ruffled white tank top that clung tightly to her body.

"Most definitely!" Haigler smiled, "So what was that at dinner?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean sure, Jerome can be a prick, but I've never seen him act like that." Amber said, looking at Haigler through the mirror.

"He's so cute, but a complete arse!"

"Don't you think you should get to know him a little better before you completely judge him."

"Amber?" Haigler said with an annoyed tone.

"Just think about it." Amber said. "You can't judge a book by it's cover. He really isn't a bad guy."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Amber smiled, "but we can still have a little fun with Mr. Clarke, what do you say?"

Haigler smiled, "What did you have in mind?" 

0o0o0o0o

Hey guys!  
>I hope you liked this new chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!<p>

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	3. A Tale of Two Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Anubis.

The floor screaked beneath Haigler as she slowly walked towards the stairs. It was her first night in Anubis House and she couldn't sleep. She sneaked a quick look towards Victor's door and sighed when she saw it was shut. Even though she had heard that Victor wasn't as demanding and strict as he used to be, Haigler was still terrified that she would get in trouble and she didn't want that, especially on her first day. She quickly descended the stairs and let out a sigh as she reached the final step. She tightened her robe around her body as she slipped down the hall to the boys' bedrooms.

She couldn't remember which bedroom was Fabian's so she chose the door closet to her. She reached out towards the handle and almost had it in her grasp when the knob turned and out came Mick.

"Oh my God!" Haigler screamed.

"Sh!" Mick commanded as he pressed his hand against Haigler's mouth. "You'll wake Victor!"

"Sorry." She muttered through his hand.

"What are you doing down here anyways? And why are you going into our bathroom?" He laughed.

"Well I was looking for Fabian because I just can't sleep on my first night and I just needed to talk to someone." She looked uncomfortably at the ground.

"Why do you look embarrassed?" He laughed.

"I don't like showing weakness." She stated with a tiny laugh.

"Well, your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

"Thanks!" She smiled back. "Well since it's two in the morning, I'll let you get back to bed." She smiled and turned towards the kitchen. She felt Mick push past her and walk through the kitchen door, heading straight to the mugs. "What are you doing?"

"Well I thought since you can't sleep, I'd make you something to help fix that."

"But don't you need to sleep too?"

"I'll be okay." He smiled, looking away from the stove. "I know what it feels like to be a little nervous."

"I'm not nervous." She said, her voice reaching a higher octave.

"Sure you aren't." He smiled and turned back to the whistling tea kettle that he had placed on the stove a few moments ago. He turned it off and picked it up and poured it into the mug. He walked over to a cupboard and opened with, revealing spices. He pulled out a box of powered cocoa, pulling a spoon from the drawer, he dished two spoonful's of cocoa and placed them into the mug and stirring the mixture together. "Here, drink this." He placed the cup in front of her, then sprinkling a dash of cinnamon.

"She took a sip and sighed. "That's really good."

"Thanks." He smiled at her for about the thousandth time that night, as he poured himself a cup. "My mom always put cinnamon in my hot chocolate when I couldn't sleep."

"That's cool." She smiled uncomfortably.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I have one brother, obviously. He's about five minutes older than me. I kind of play the guitar, I'm a singer. What about you?"

"I'm a football player. I'm an okay guy. I guess that's about it. I used to date Amber, but we ended up being better mates instead of dates." He said as he sat down at the island counter and placed his hot mug down.

"I'm sorry about you and Amber."

"Don't be, I'm sure there's someone out there that's exactly what I'm looking for." Mick said with a knowing smile.

Haigler laughed and took another sip of her drink. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just really pretty that's all."

She blushed, "You're not so bad, but I don't know about myself."

"You're gorgeous." Mick said, gently shoving her.

I'm not gorgeous but whatever you say."

Mick leaned in close to her and said, "You gorgeous," before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

Little did they know that a mischievous blond boy lurked in the doorway, hidden from view, who had been listening to their conversation from the beginning, felt his heart drop when he saw the pair kiss. He turned and sauntered back to his room before the kiss was finished.

"Mick." Haigler said as he softly pushed his away. "I'm not ready to do that yet."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay it's just that we only just met a few hours ago. I'd like to get to know you more."

"I'd like that a lot."

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the hot chocolate." She smiled and got up from the stool, leaving a smiling Mick to his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_You kissed my sister?_" Fabian hissed at Mick the next morning. "She hasn't been here for more than a day and you've already kissed her! I thought you were my friend! How could you do that to me?"

"Mate! It was just a simple kiss. It was no big deal!" Mick said, throwing his hands up in defense against Fabian's flying fists.

"She's my little sister! I thought you were the only one that I could trust not to make a move on her! You know how important she is to me." Fabian yelled, finally connecting his fist with Mick's eye.

"Bloody hell! Fabian! That hurt!"

"Well that's the least of your worries! So stay away from her!" Fabian said, leaving the room.

"What the hell was that?" Alfie asked Jerome while passing Mick and Fabian's room on their way to the breakfast table.

"I caught Mick and Haigler kissing last night." Jerome said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Aw mate, I'm sorry." Alfie said, patting Jerome on the back.

"Jerome!" Amber cried, running up to him and pulling him back into his room with Alfie following them from behind.

"Amber, what the hell was that?"

"I have to tell Jerome something!" She said, before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Oh, I look good!" She fluffed her hair.

"Amber. What. Do. You. Need. To. Tell. Me?" Jerome asked through his teeth, he was hungry and getting very angry.

"It's about Haigler! Last night, she came in late. I woke up and asked her where she had been and she said she was down in the kitchen and something very interesting happened. She said that she kissed someone."

"She kissed—"

"Yeah, I know she kissed—"

"You!"

"What?" Jerome and Alfie shouted in unison.

"She said she kissed you! She quickly changed it to Mick. I know she didn't kiss you but she said your name first! That has to mean something right?"

Jerome grabbed Amber around the waist, picking her up and spinning her around the room. "Amber you're amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He placed her down on the ground and ran out of the room.

"Oh god." Alfie said, shaking his head. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"Hopefully he won't make a fool of himself." She said, leading Alfie out of the door. "Let's head to breakfast."

"So Haigler, how was your first night here?" Nina asked as she spread strawberry jam over a piece of toast.

"It was alright." She smiled slightly, looking down, not noticing that Mick was doing the same thing.

"I'd hope so." She laughed.

"Uh, I'm going to go and head over to school." Mick said, getting up from the table without looking at anyone.

"That was weird." Patricia said once Mick was gone.

"He's trying to get away from Fabian." Nina said, placing her hand on top of Fabian's.

"Why?"

"Because he kissed Haigler."

"Do we have to talk like I'm not in the room?" Haigler asked desperately.

"You kissed him so don't act like you're ashamed."

"I didn't kiss him!"

"What do you mean you didn't kiss him?" Fabian asked, fighting back as if his friends weren't sitting right next to him.

"I didn't kiss him!"

"Haigler, you don't need to start acting like a slut. You just got here."

"He kissed me. I told him I didn't want to kiss him…yet." Haigler said, throwing her napkin on to the table and running out of the room, tears running down her face.

"Haigler!" Fabian screamed after her.

Everyone was too busy looking at Fabian to notice that Jerome had slipped out right after Haigler.

Jerome walked out of the front door and heard quiet sobs coming from the garden. He slowly walked over to the sound and saw Haigler sitting on one of the concrete benches, her head in her hands.

"Haigler, are you okay?"

"What do you want Jerome? To make fun of me?" She asked roughly, taking her head out of her hands, staring at him with puffy, red eyes.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, with genuine concern.

"Well I'm fine, not that you should care. I'm supposed to be ugly."

"Okay, I admit, I shouldn't have judged you like that." He said, looking down at the bench. "Um, would you mind if I — um — sit down with you?"

"Whatever, you're going to even if I say 'no', so go ahead." She said, motioning to the seat next to her.

"I never should have judged you. I'm really sorry. I made a mistake, something I do often." She let out a small chuckle, he smiled. "I have always had the problem of speaking before actually thinking, it's something that I really need to work on, because obviously it can really hurt someone. I never meant to hurt you."

"Thank you." She smiled a small smile that only special people got to saw, Mick not being included. "It takes a real man to apologize."

"Well, I never wanted to see you cry."

"Yeah, I think you got the ugly part right about me crying," She laughed. "I've always thought I looked like a monster when I cry."

"No, you look beautiful." He said, honestly looking deep into her brown eyes, the only thing that she received from her mother. The teens both blushed at the same time. "Uh, plus, just so you know, your makeup isn't running down your face."

Haigler laughed, "I'm not wearing any makeup."

"Wow." Jerome said, his mouth dropping to the ground.

"What?" She smiled.

"You really are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Uh, um." She blushed, "You really just said that didn't you?"

"I guess I did." He said, unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah. You did." She said, staring at him with deep intent before grabbing the back of his head and crashing her lips onto his.

Jerome completely forgot what he was supposed to do until his instincts set in. He placed his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her as close as he could until she all but on his lap. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and explored, letting her do the same.

"Haigler." He moaned as she bit his bottom lip. She slowly pulled back and smiled at him, light headily.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we should get to class."

"Go out with me." Jerome blurted out, ignoring her previous statement.

"What?"

"Go out with me; be my girl."

"Jerome, you barely know me. All we did was kiss, which we shouldn't have done. I'm supposed to be getting to know Mick. He likes me."

"Oh please, Mick's a big meat head. He's not going to respect you."

"Oh like you would. I've heard all about you from my brother. You're a lady's man, a hitter and quitter. I'm not going to fall for it, don't take me for an idiot. You must be mental if you think I'd go out with you just like that. Goodbye Jerome." She said, storming off into the distance towards the school.

"Haigler! Wait! I'm sorry. Just please, let me explain!"

"Piss off."

0o0o0o0o0o

Hey everyone,

I hope you liked this new chapter! Please let me know what you think, criticism is totally welcome! Please review!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	4. It's You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything House of Anubis.

"Haig, what's wrong with you?" Amber asked as she guided Haigler down the crowded hallway towards their history class. "You seem really out of it."

"I just screwed up I think." Haigler said, keeping her voice low.

"What do you mean you think you screwed up? What did you do?"

"I kissed Jerome. This morning after I ran from the breakfast table." Haigler said with a guilty look on her face.

"You did what?" Amber hissed, pulling Haigler into the bathroom.

"I kissed Jerome. I liked it, but then he turned into a jerk and asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"I told him 'no' and to piss off because he's barely known me for twenty-four hours and he's already trying to date me."  
>"Who initiated the kiss?"<p>

"I did."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you, Haig." Amber said, slamming her palm into her face.

"I know. I made a mistake, I just hope Mick doesn't find out about it." Haigler said with a guilty expression.

"Honestly, Mick isn't half the man that Jerome is. Yeah I know Jerome is a player, or he tries to be, but he's a good friend and he'll be there for you when you need it. Like I said before, just be friends with him, you don't have to date him. Although, I wouldn't object."

"Amber."

"Sorry." Amber said, laughing. "But it's the truth. Jerome's a great guy and he's funny."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because Mick's your ex?" Haigler asked, afraid she was testing the waters, she was relieved when Amber laughed.

"I'm sure. Just be friends with him."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" Haigler laughed.

"Until you're friends with him." The two smiled at each other and then left to head to class.

"Ah, Ms. Millington, thank you for joining us. Who is your friend?" Jason Winkler, the History/Drama teacher asked.

"Oh this is my friend and roomie Haigler Rutter!" Amber gushed, like a child showing off his favorite action figure at Show and Tell.

"Nice to meet you Haigler." Mr. Winkler said smiling at her, he somewhat had a thing for younger girls.

"Nice to meet you too." Haigler said, slightly afraid.

"Well the only available seat is next to Mr. Clark."

Haigler's insides cringed as she nodded and walked over to the table, sending Mick a sad face for her placement. She placed her backpack down onto the floor and sat down, purposely avoiding eye contact with Jerome, who was staring at her.

"Haigler." Jerome whispered as Mr. Winkler turned back to the board

Haigler kept her head forward, ignoring him.

"Please talk to me."

She showed no interest.

"I'm sorry."

She kept her head straight and he sighed giving up and looking at the board that Mr. Winkler was writing famous dates in history on. He heard a piece of paper being pulled out of a notebook and then felt it slide across his hand:

_I'm not just a piece of ass that you can just toy around with. _

**I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel that way. **

_Did you really think that I would just fall for you like that?_

**No, but I really hoped for a shot. **

_Why? What's so special about me?_

**I don't know, but I have to find out. Haigler from the moment I saw you, I haven't stopped thinking about you. You're beautiful. I've never said this be for, but I think I want to be with you.**

Jerome, I'm supposed to be with Mick.

**You're not supposed to be with him. He just wants you to think that. Just please, think about giving me a shot. **

Haigler stared at him, looking deep into his eyes; he was sincere. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." He mouthed and looked around the room. He gently grabbed her hand from under the table and gave it a squeeze, sending a spark between both of their bodies; they were both grateful that they were in the back row in the class. Mick turned back to sneak a glance at Haigler and smiled. As she smiled back, she quickly dropped Jerome's hand, resulting in a frown appearing on the pranksters face.

"Mr. Campbell, please turn and face the board." Mr. Winkler stated as he turned back to the board.

Mick smirked and turned back. Haigler moved her hand back over to Jerome's under the table and gently placed it in his. A spark ran through her body again. His eyes closed as he silently sighed, happy for the first time in his life. He looked back over at Haigler, thinking about how he could not wait until she was officially his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haigler laid awake that night in her bed, unable to sleep with everything that was on her mind. She still didn't know what to do; Mick was sweet and she didn't want to hurt him, but Jerome seemed like he was perfect for her. She was so confused as to what she needed to do that she almost screamed. What if she dated them both? She smacked herself for the thought. No, she couldn't do that, she was a cheater. She didn't know whom she could talk to; she already knew Amber's view on it and she was too afraid to ask Nina because she knew that word would get back to Fabian.

She closed her eyes, hoping that the answer would come to her. She pictured his face in her mind and her eyes popped open. She threw her feet out of the bed and slipped her slippers on. She threw open her bedroom door and ran down the hall towards the stairs, towards his room and ran threw the door.

"Jerome! You're right! It's you, I want to be with you!" Haigler said, smiling. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room only to notice Jerome and Patricia snogging on his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o

This is definitely not my best chapter, but I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	5. Yet Another Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Anubis!

Jerome pushed Patricia off of him and jumped off of the bed. "Haigler, this isn't what it looks like!" He said as firmly as he could.

"How could you do that to me? This morning you were shoving your tongue down my throat and telling me that you want to be with me and now you're snogging Patricia! What is wrong with you?"

"He realized that I was the better pick and that people would be more understanding if he was dating me rather than if he was dating you." Patricia sneered from the side of the bed as she fixed her wrinkled shirt.

"You're just a pathetic little slut, Patricia. I've heard all about how you're in love with Jerome. I've also heard that he doesn't love you. So stop wasting you're time." Haigler retorted, causing Patricia to run out of the room in tears.

"You didn't have to do that." Jerome said, looking down at the ground.

"No, I didn't have to actually take a chance when I knew that it was against my better judgment."

"I don't know what came over me. She just came in here and started flirting with me and then she kissed me. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance."

"How many chances am I supposed to give you Jerome? Ten? Twenty? A hundred? I can't do that Jerome. Whatever we were, we're done." She said, a tear poring out of her eye. She gave him one last look and turned to the door.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Alfie asked from his bed, he had clearly been woken up due to the conflict.

"You seem to ask that a lot."

"Well ever since Haigler has been here, you've been making a lot of mistakes. Why did you kiss Patricia? You know that she's in love with you, that was just toying with her and then you like Haigler and now you've messed it up with her…again! Jerome, you can't keep screwing girls over. Especially Haigler."

"Mate, I don't know what's wrong with me. This new girl is making me lose my mind. I can't believe I screwed up again. I have to get her back."

"Mate, I don't think you're going to get her to even look at you again. Did you hear what she said when she came in here?"

"No." Jerome said, ashamed.

"She said that, 'it's you, I want to be with you.'"

"I'm so stupid. I have to talk to her." Jerome said, hopping off of the bed and running towards the door.

"Jerome, not tonight. Let things cool down, just talk to her in the morning." Alfie said, grabbing the back of Jerome's shirt and pulling him back.

"I need to talk to her."

"No. You need to let her calm down. You want her to be calm. Just go to bed."

"Fine, I hope I haven't messed it all up." Jerome said as he got into his bed.

"I think you might have this time." Alfie said as he plopped down on his bed and threw the covers back over him.

"What do I say to her?"

"Just tell her what you're thinking."

"I think I might be in love with her."

"I'm sorry." Alfie said, flying up in bed. "You think you love her?"

"I think I do. I've never met anyone like her. She's just so amazing, I can't really describe it. I just, I think I love her mate."

"You barely know her."

"I know, but I feel like I've known her forever. I don't know why. I need to get her to forgive me." Jerome said, running towards the door. "I have to talk to her, I don't care what you say."

Alfie sighed, giving in. "Just don't get caught by Victor."

"Thanks mate." Jerome said, opening the door, and running up theh stairs towards Haigler's room. Jerome pushed open Haigler's door and walked through. "Haigler, I'm sorry. Please I promise you, if you will please give me another chance, I will make it up to you and I will never mess up again. I promise you."

"Why did you kiss her?" Haigler asked, sitting up in her bed and wiping her eyes.

"I don't know. I guess we just used to have a thing and I just fell for it, but I promise you, it will never happen again. Haigler, I think I love you."

"You what?" Haigler asked, her eyes bigger than they had ever been.

He sat down next to her on the bed, "I think I love you and I don't know why I feel like that, please, give me another chance." He stared deep into her eyes and he could tell that she was falling for him again. He waited until he knew he had her and then leaned in, placing a small kiss on her lips, smiling as he felt her pucker back.

"Okay." She said when she pulled away.

"Thank you." He smiled a genuine smile. "Well," Jerome said, getting off of her bed. "I'll see you in morning girlfriend."

She smiled and then said, "Jerome, could you stay with me tonight? I'm a little home sick."

"Yeah." He smiled and walked back over to the bed. "Do you want me above the covers or under?"

'Uh, you can get underneath."

"Alright." Jerome said, slipping under the covers next to her and slowly slipping his arm around her middle, hoping that it was going too fast, he smiled when she leaned into him.

"Good night boyfriend." She smiled to herself.

"Good night girlfriend." He smiled.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Haigler Rutter!" Amber hissed the next morning. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Haigler mumbled, scooting closer to the figure next to her in her bed.

"Why is Jerome in your bed?"

"Oh, he came in here last night and we talked and I asked him to stay with me because I was home sick." Haigler said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Haigler, if he got caught by Victor or Trudy or Fabian or Mick you would be dead!"

"Well no one found out so it's fine." Haigler said, gently shaking Jerome up. "Jerome, you need to wake up."

"Bloody hell." Jerome said, his eyes landing on Amber as soon as they were opened. "Amber, put some makeup on, you like horrific."

"Shut up you arse. I have makeup on. Look, you need to hurry up and get down to your room before you get Haigler or yourself in trouble. I'm sure Alfie needs your help on choosing an outfit to wear." Amber joked, pulling the blond boy of out of her roommate's bed and pushing him towards the door. "Good day." She said, slamming the door in his face.

"Amber, you didn't have to be so mean." Haigler said, taking off her shirt and putting on her bra.

"Haigler, I'm not going to let you get kicked out of the school and I'm most certainly not going to let you get caught by Mick or your brother. You have to find a way to tell them that you are dating Jerome…you are dating Jerome right?"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled.

"But I thought you came in here crying last night because he kissed Patricia." Amber asked, confused.

"We sorted it all out." Haigler said, turning towards Amber and buttoning her shirt. "I thought you want me to be with Jerome."

"I do!"

"Then please be happy for me!" Haigler begged, grabbing Amber by the shoulders.

"Okay." Amber smiled and pulled Haigler towards the door. "Now, let's go down to breakfast and maybe we should try to keep your relationship with Jerome a secret."

"I agree." Haigler said as they walked down the stairs.

"_You're dating Jerome?" _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Hey fellow readers,

Sorry if this chapter isn't so good. Please let me know what you think! Criticism is completely welcome! Please review! Please let me know if you see any find any errors!

Xoxo,  
>Little Rose Potter<p> 


	6. His Blessings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Anubis! I only own Haigler.

Haigler stopped abruptly on the staircase and stared at Mick, wishing more than anything that he didn't have that betrayed look in his eyes as he stared back at her. She walked down the rest of the way and placed a hand on his shoulder; he shrugged it off.

"Mick, I'm so sorry." She whispered as softly as she could so the growing crowd of Anubis House residences around them could not hear. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah right, you didn't even take a chance to get to know me. You just let Jerome strut his way in and once again he's ruined everything." Mick said, harshly pushing her hand away.

"Mick, please, I never wanted to hurt you; but when you know, you know, and I know that it's Jerome. I know that it's him, he's the one." Haigler said, slightly turning her head to look at Jerome, who was cowering in a corner, and then she turned back to Mick. "I really am sorry. Please forgive me."

"Why would I forgive a whore like you?"

Haigler gasped, "Mick, how can you say such a horrible thing?"

"How could you do such a horrible thing?"

"I never, never meant to cause you pain. Honestly!"

"You know what Haigler, I expected you to be as loyal as your brother, but you're just as slimy and slippery as Jerome. I hope you two are going to very happy together." He gave her one last look and pushed through his housemates and walked out the door.

Haigler stared after him as a tear slid down her face. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist, gently. She looked up and saw Jerome looking down at her with an apologetic expression. She felt him gently pull her away from the crowd and into his room. He let her go once they were in his room and he closed the door.

"Did you tell anyone?" Haigler asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Mick heard me telling Alfie." Jerome said, walking over to her and sitting down. "I'm sorry, love. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know, you've said it so much that I have to believe it." Haigler laughed slightly. She lifted up Jerome's arm and placed it over her shoulders. "I'm glad that I'm with you."

"You have no idea how glad I am." He said, placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "We probably need to get some breakfast, it's going to be a long day."

"Yeah." Haigler said, taking in a deep breath. "Let's go." She got off of the bed, turned to him, and then pulled him off of the bed. She turned and began to walk them to the door when she felt herself spinning back around and having her lips connect with Jerome's in a passionate kiss. "I think I'll be okay now." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back. "You know, I'm kind of glad that we don't have to keep us a secret, ever since last year and the whole ordeal of the Cup of Ankh, I don't think I want to keep another secret for a while…." He stopped shortly, realizing what he said.

"Cup of Ankh?" Haigler asked, staring at him like he was talking in gibberish. "What's the Cup of Ankh?"

"Nothing. I can't tell you. I mean, Nina or Fabian need to tell you."

"Jerome, why can't you tell me?"

"They need to tell you." Jerome said, leading her to the door. "C'mon, let's go to breakfast. And do me a favor, don't mention the Cup of Ankh in front of Mick, he doesn't know."

"Well I don't think that will be a problem since he hates me and all."

"Alright, we really should get to breakfast, let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Nina, I wanted to ask you about something." Haigler asked as she walked into Nina's bedroom, she was very grateful that Patricia was not there; she was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Okay, what is it?" Nina asked, looking up as she closed the book that she was reading. "What do you need to know?"

"What's the Cup of Ankh?"

Nina's face went white. "How—how do you know about that?"

"Jerome told me. I think he accidentally said it and then when I asked what he meant he said to ask you or Fabian. He told me not to tell Mick, what's so secretive about a cup?"  
>"It's not just a cup, Haig, it's an ancient Egyptian artifact that when put together and then supplied with an elixir can provide the drinker with eternal life."<p>

"So, whoever drinks it, lives forever…." Haigler asked shocked. She sat down on the bed next to Nina and began to listen to the story of the Cup of Ankh.

"Wow." Haigler gasped as Nina finished the story or the past year's events. "That's insane! So Victor is really ninety-five years old?"

"Yeah, he is. We got in a big mess last year. Rufus got away."

"What do you mean he got a way?"

"He ran out when we thought that Alfie was dying." Nina said, shuttering at the memory. "It wasn't a good time. I don't think we could take another mystery like that."

"Did the book Fabian found talk about anything else that could be a relic?" Haigler asked, seeming very interested.

"I think it mentioned a ring or something. But Haigler, we don't need to go looking for anything of that sorts, it's not worth it. It could be even more dangerous that what we went through last year, and lives could possibly be lost." Nina said, picking up her book again, signaling the end of the conversation.

"See you later." Haigler said, getting off of the bed and walking out of the bedroom towards her's. She threw her backpack down onto the floor next to her bed and plopped down on her bed. She was angry with Fabian for not telling her about the Cup, they told each other everything. She knew he couldn't tell her, but it was Fabian she was thinking about it, her brother, her twin brother. "Stupid Fabian!"

"What did Fabian do now?" Amber asked as she walked into the room. She sat down on the bed next to Haigler.

"He never told me about the Cup of Ankh." Amber's face turned as white as Nina's had. "It's okay! Nina told me all about it!"

"Oh thank goodness you know!" Amber cried, hugging Haigler. "I hate lying to my best friend!"

"Why would you have to lie to me though?"

"Because we, as in Sibuna, swore we would never tell anyone. Plus we just didn't want to think about it anymore."

"Just please don't lie to me anymore. If there's ever something, tell me. You've become my best friend, I'd never lie to you."

"You don't have to worry, I won't lie to you ever!" Amber smiled and laid down in bed next to Haigler. "C'mon, I think we need a RomCom marathon. Grab your laptop!"

"Alright, one second!" Haigler said, pulling her laptop out of her knapsack and pulled it onto her lap. "What do you want to watch? The Proposal? Crazy, Stupid, Love?"

"Crazy, Stupid, Love! Ryan Gosling is to die for!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mate, you know, I'm surprised you're still alive." Alfie said, as he spun around on his roller chair in his and Jerome's bedroom. "Fabian told you to stay away from Haigler."

"Alfie, who's side are you on? Yesterday you were telling me you wanted me to be with Haigler, and now you're telling me you're surprised I'm still alive. Which is it?" Jerome snapped.

"I want you to be with Haigler, I'm just making a point. Honest, mate. You and Haigler are perfect together. Have you talked to Fabian though?"

"No, not yet. I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'I'm dating your sister, your little twin sister, after you told me to stay away from her.' I'll be dead for sure!"

"You have to talk to him at some point, dude. It's better than avoiding the situation." Alfie said with a knowing look.

"Are you trying to set me up for failure to get back at me for all the jokes I've played on you in the last few years?"

"No! Honestly! I just don't want to see you get killed by Fabian. Just talk to him and tell him how you feel about Haigler. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope you're right about this." Jerome said, getting off of his bed and going to the door. "If I'm not back in—well if I don't come back, tell Haigler that I'm happy she was mine, even if it was for just a short time."

"Will do, mate, but you're going to be fine."

"Thanks." Jerome smirked and departed from the room. He slowed down as approached Fabian's door. He raised his hand to knock, but quickly put it down. He took a deep breath and raised his hand back up to the door and knocked. Fabian opened the door and saw Jerome, he began to slam the door shut but Jerome stopped it with his foot. "Fabian, listen. I just want to talk about Haigler."

"What about her?" Fabian snarled.

"I want your permission to date her." Jerome said, holding his breath.

"Why? You've already screwed up a bunch of times, why should I give you permission when I know you're just going to hurt her again."

"I'm not going to hurt her. Yeah, I did screw up, but I realized that I couldn't lose her. I'm not going to do anything that will make me lose her. I just want to get your permission."

"Jerome, I know you. I know how you are with girls. Haigler is my baby sister, I can't let her get hurt. She's the most amazing girl in the world. She deserves the best."

"I'm going to treat her like a princess, I'm never going to hurt her. Just please give me a chance. I'll prove to you that I won't hurt her."

Fabian stared at Jerome. "You really like my sister, don't you?" Jerome nodded. "Then please, don't hurt her. I can't bare to ever see her hurt again." Fabian said, gave Jerome a soft smile and then shut the door.

Jerome stood still for a moment, taking in deep breaths as he realized that he had gotten permission from her older brother. He smiled and threw his fist up in the air with triumph.

"What are you so happy about, Prat?" Mick sneered at Jerome. "Did you finally find your brain?"

"You must have taken too many footballs to the head, because that was the worst comeback ever." Jerome shot back. "Leave me and Haigler alone. And if I ever hear you say anything like what you said to her earlier today, I will kill you. So watch yourself."

"Why don't you watch yourself?" Mick said, shoving Jerome against the wall and pushing past him into his room.

"Annoying little prat."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long! Please forgive me and let me know what you think! Read and Review!**

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter **


	7. I'm Happy With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Anubis. I only own any characters that are not in the show. **

"When did Jerome become so interested in actually getting the girl instead of just hitting it and quitting it?" Nina asked Fabian as they walked across the lawn towards school.

"I have no clue. I don't know if I like this. He came to my room last night and he asked if he could get my permission to date Haigler." Fabian said, grabbing Nina's hand.

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah, I gave it to him. I just still can't help but worry that he is going to hurt her. She's always been there for me and I have always been there for her. What happens if I let her down? I don't know what I would do."

"Babe, you have to let her go. I know you want to protect her, but she's not a little girl anymore."

"I know, but she's still my baby sister, Nina." He sighed. "But I guess that I have to let her go, don't I?"

"Yes," She slightly laughed, "You do."

"It's just that it's Jerome…he's always been the one that tries to break up couples, I've never seen him actually try to date someone. How come the first time he does try, it's with my sister?"

"Maybe because she's changing him? Have you thought of that? You have to admit, when we needed help with the Cup last year, he helped us. He's not that bad of a person."

"He also almost betrayed us…." Fabian started but was cut off by his girlfriend placing her finger over his lips.

"Regardless, he made up for it by giving us information and he saved me from Rufus."

"I know, I just don't think that I'll ever be okay with this." He gave her a small smile. "But I'll give it a shot."

"That's my boy." Nina smiled and kissed him softly and then pulled him the rest of the way to school.

"Fabian!" A voice squealed behind them as they walked down the hallway towards Fabian's locker. Fabian turned just in the knick of time to catch his sister as she flung herself into his arms; a great smile on her face.

"What's going on, Haig?" Fabian asked, cracking up at her actions.

"Jerome told me! He told me that you told him he could date me!" Her words slurred together as she spoke in a hurry. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Well, if he hurts you…" Fabian started but noticed the warning look on Nina's face. "You're welcome." He smiled at his sister.

Haigler squealed again. "I've got to go tell Amber! See you in class!" She said, kissing Fabian's cheek before running off down the hall.

"I know that was hard, but I'm very proud of you." Nina beamed at him.

"I haven't seen her that happy since…." He said, not able to finish his sentence.

"I know." She nodded compassionately. "It's really been hard for her, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it got really bad this holiday." Fabian said as he led the way to his locker. "She didn't come out of her room for a week after he left."

"He'll be back soon, won't he?"

"We don't know. Haigler won't even acknowledge the fact that he's going to come home; she just feels abandoned."

"Have you told her that wasn't his intention?" She asked, as she leaned up against the lockers while watching Fabian put in his combination.

Fabian nodded, "She doesn't care. It's like when you're parents get divorced, no matter how many times they tell you it isn't your fault, you still think you did something wrong." He shoveled book after book out of his locker, replacing the occasional one that he took out and placed in the locker.

"I feel like he just needs to talk to her; tell her that everything is okay."

"That would be good, that is if he gets time."

A bell signaled the end of their conversation, much to Fabian's pleasure.

"Come on," he stated, " let's get to class. French is calling!" He shut his locker and grabbed Nina's hand and walked side by side with her to class. Upon entering the room, he saw Amber and Haigler excitedly whispering. He usually didn't know what it was ever about except for today he had a hunch it was about the conversation he had with Jerome last night. He shook his head as a soft smile occupied his face and sat down next to Nina at their usual table.

"Bon matin, classe! J'espère que vous êtes prêt à apprendre." (Translation: "Good morning, class! I hope you are ready to learn.") Mrs. Daphne Andrews said as she entered the classroom and placed her bag onto the floor.

"Bon matin, Mme Andrews!" (Translation: "Good morning, Mrs. Andrews!") The class replied.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur nos projets de groupe." (Translation: "Today, we are going to work on our group projects") Mrs. Andrews started and then looked at Haigler, who was sitting next to Amber at the table behind Nina and Fabian. "Haigler, since you're new and I'm not sure how well your French is, you will be working with your brother's group, since he is so advanced with the language."

Haigler smiled a soft, uncomfortable smile and spoke with dignity, "Mme Andrews, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis tout aussi bien de la langue française comme mon cher frère, Fabian, est." (Translation: "Mrs. Andrews, with all due respect, I am just as knowledgeable of the French language as my dear brother, Fabian, is.")

"Oh, my! Haigler, my deepest apologies. I didn't know that you were so fluent in French."

"Il est très bien, Mme Andrews; la plupart des gens pense que Fabian est la smart, je suis juste le joli." (Translation: "It is alright, Mrs. Andrews; most people think that Fabian is the smart one, I'm just the pretty one.") Haigler laughed as she finished speaking in her fluent French.

Mrs. Andrews laughed, "Very well, you may choose the group that you would like to present with."

"Merci!" (Translation: Thank you.") Haigler smiled and gave Mrs. Andrews a small nod.

"Vous êtes très bienvenu, Mlle Rutter." (Translation: "You are very welcome, Miss Rutter.") Mrs. Andrews addressed the young girl. "Please get in your groups, that is the sole focus of class today. Get to work." She sat down in her chair and watched the class as they moved around the room, setting up their items to begin class.

"Okay, Haigler! You have to be in our group!" Amber stated, pulling Haigler towards a table in the back that was being occupied with Jerome and Alfie's current pranking plans. "Haigler is going to be in our group!" Amber turned to her new best friend, "I'm sorry, you have no choice." She laughed her signature 'Amber Laugh' that everyone thought was her being stuck up, but her friends knew that it was just herself.

"Fine, I guess I'll bare the horror this is going to bring." Haigler laughed and pulled a chair up next to Jerome.

"Hello, Beautiful." He smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Hello to you, too." She smiled back and grabbed her notebook out of her bag. "So what does the project entail?"

"We have to create a social media project in only French. You know, a telebox show or a news report, newspaper article, something like that." Alfie said as he pulled out the notes they had so far out of his folder.

"That doesn't sounds so hard. What type of social media are we doing?"

"We're making a magazine!" Amber squealed, quietly. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Totally." Alfie mimicked as he rolled his eyes, making faces every now and then as Amber explained the project.

"That actually sounds fun!" Haigler stated while laughing at Alfie's expression.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Amber let out a dreamy sigh.

"Mate," Alfie said directing his statement towards Jerome, "what did we get ourselves into?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

"How can you eat that?" Haigler asked, as she watched her boyfriend devour a Sloppy Joe.

"It's good!"

"Granted, it is, but how can you eat it so fast? We've only been sitting here for about five minutes!"

"I'm a boy." Jerome stated as if it was obvious.

"Don't worry, Haig, it's not just him, all of the guys, sometimes with the exception of your brother, are like this. They never learn." Nina laughed as she sat down at the table. She smiled at each of her housemates. "Has anyone seen Patricia?"

"I think she's trying to avoid Haigler and Jerome." Fabian said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Now why would she ever want to do that?" Amber said in mock concern as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Amber, why are you being so mean?" Nina asked, shocked.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Yes, I do."

"After what she did to Haigler, I'll be surprised if she ever shows her face again."

"Amber, that's not fair. She's our friend." Nina said, trying to defend the absent girl.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, until she told Jerome to go for Haigler and then she goes and kisses Jerome as if she was trying to steal him from Haigler."

"Oh this is getting awkward." Jerome said, placing his arm around Haigler's shoulders as he watcher her face twist up with discomfort.

"Jerome, you know Patricia." Nina said, almost desperate. "She's your friend."

"Yeah, she was, but I can't believe what she did. She almost sabotaged my relationship with Haigler." Jerome stated, his arm tightening around Haigler as he spoke.

"Will you just please consider forgiving her? We all understand why you're angry with her, but do you really want to throw away your friendship?" She asked, looking up as she heard the bell signaling them to go to class. "Just think about it, okay?" She finished and got up, walking out the door and towards class.

"Well that was interesting." Alfie stated, standing up and throwing his knapsack over his shoulder.

"I know, right? Honestly, what Patricia did was horrible." Amber stated, smiling at Haigler. "Don't worry about her. All that matters is that you and Jerome are happy."

"Thanks, Ams." Haigler smiled softly. She had a bad feeling about where this was probably going to head; she just hoped she didn't lose Nina.

"C'mon," Jerome smiled at his girlfriend, "let's head to history."

"Alright." She said, grabbing his hand and letting him lead her to Mr. Winkler's class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was only Haigler's second school day since she had moved to the house and she had already learned how to drown out Mr. Winkler's lectures by getting accustomed to passing notes with Jerome. Since it was only her second day, she kind of felt bad about not paying attention, but she couldn't help it, sitting next to Jerome was already a big enough distraction, so she thought adding to the distraction by talking to him wouldn't be that big of a deal since after all, she was already being distracted by the tall, blond, blue eyed young man sitting next to her.

She pulled out a piece of paper and quietly scribbled across the top and coyly slid it to Jerome.

_Do you miss being friends with Patricia? _

She fiddled her thumbs as she waited for him to send the note back. Her stomach fell when she saw him scribbling something out in her peripherals. She felt the note drift over her hand and she stopped it, looking down at it.

**We've been friends since we were eleven and it sucks not having her in my life, but what she did was horrible, I would rather have you than her.**

She couldn't help but smile at the note, but still a feeling of guilt lingered in her stomach as she wrote back.

_I know, but I don't want you to have to cut people out of your life because of me. _

**Haigler, I'm not cutting people out of my life. I'm just angry with her for what she did; it was cruel. Please don't feel bad, I am so happy being with you and nothing is going to change that, I promise. **

Haigler looked up from the note and turned her head to look at Jerome. He met her eye and smiled the devilish smile that she fell for every time. From the look of honesty in his eyes every ounce of guilt left her body and she felt free and happier than she had in a very, very long time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I've been really busy and have had tons of writer's block. I really hope you enjoy this chapter of "Assuming Makes An Ass Out of You and Me". Please let me know if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. I proofread and corrected, but I always seem to miss some, so please let me. Again, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review with comments, they mean so much to me!**

**Xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter**


End file.
